


In Hot Water

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Corrin walks in on Xander in the bath; he invites her to stay. And then...





	In Hot Water

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 Days, June 10/water on hot skin

"Oh! Xander, I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was here." Corrin clutched at her towel, ready to make a quick exit. She was covered enough, at least, and while she knew she'd seen Xander naked before, or naked enough, it had been a decade or more and...

"It's okay, little princess, I don't mind company," Xander replied before Corrin could run.

"But..." It wasn't that Corrin didn't want to slip down into the hot water and relax the day away. She definitely did. But Xander-- well, it wasn't like they were naked, and they had towels, too, and... "Okay."

Carefully, she eased herself down into the water. Ryoma had put her through a tough workout earlier and she had been starting to feel it. This would help immensely and... By the time she'd settled and sank low, Corrin had nearly forgotten about Xander's presence.

But there he was, when she looked up, watching her with interest.

"You must've had a busy day," Xander commented. Corrin nodded, then began listing off everything she'd done, including her time with Ryoma. She didn't miss the tiniest of frowns when she mentioned Ryoma-- was Xander jealous? It wasn't like she hadn't spent most of her life training with Xander. And nearly as long just watching him...

"We could train together tomorrow, if we have time," Corrin said. "The scouts we sent aren't back yet."

Xander nodded quickly. "I'd like that."

Corrin smiled before shifting a bit. Her feet definitely felt a bit better already.

"Would you like me to wash your back?" Xander questioned after a moment. The look on his face was odd, and something Corrin couldn't quite place. It certainly... Well, Corrin did want to be closer, not that she could entirely describe how she was feeling. Xander was her brother, and...

"Please," she said as she took a deep breath and half-floated over to him. Corrin was not quite ready for his hands on her, though, and seeing small drops of water on his skin, and how much of him was really visible and... Oh, she knew she was blushing but she quickly let him shift and settle behind her after grabbing soap and a washrag.

But she'd read enough romance novels to let a few stray thoughts wander into her head. Though it'd be pretty far into the story to get to a scene like this...

Xander's hands were on her a moment later, and though Corrin could smell the soap, she couldn't help a tiny moan and...

"Tense, little princess? You've been working so hard..."

Corrin nodded, and unable to see Xander's face, she had no idea what he was thinking. Not as his hands rubbed firmly at her shoulders, easing away stress and making Corrin want to melt back into Xander's embrace. She wanted to say something, but she wasn't sure what. After all, what would Xander think? They were still siblings, after all, even if they weren't blood-related.

In one of her novels, it wouldn't matter. But... His hands moved lower, along thin cloth, working out knots and finding sensitive spots.

"You should let me do this more often," Xander said after a long bit of silence punctuated only by soft little noises that Corrin kept trying not to make.

"I will," Corrin promised quickly. "I wonder if it's worse because I can change..."

"That's something to consider, but if you're comfortable with that body and can use it well..."

Corrin nodded and, as Xander's hands traced lower, almost absently, seeming to be searching for any part of her that might be more dragon than woman at the moment, she quickly turned with a bit of a splash and stared at him.

"Xander, I..." Now or never, right? This would probably be a terrible idea. It would...

Xander was staring at her with an expression approximating a mix of shared interest and deep, deep horror.

"I'm sorry, little princess. I wasn't thinking and..."

Corrin shook her head. "It's okay. I..."

The words weren't coming to her. Instead she leaned closer and Xander didn't back away.

"Aw, we're late to family bath time!"

Corrin spun to see Elise come running into the bath, Camilla not far behind.

"So I see," Camilla commented as Corrin slid back from Xander a bit. Corrin knew Elise wouldn't suspect anything, but Camilla...

"I just finished washing Corrin's back and she was asking about washing mine," Xander offered with a bit of hesitation.

"Aw, I want Corrin to wash my back." Elise pouted before jumping into the water.

"Then I'll have Xander's back," Camilla said with a chuckle. "And next time maybe we can finally convince Leo to come play with us, too."

"That sounds like a good plan." Xander smiled at Corrin and Corrin nodded. They'd obviously need to talk later. Talk and...

Perhaps schedule another bath for just the two of them.


End file.
